


Mi scaldi il corpo e l'anima

by Diana924



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non avrebbero dovuto farlo, questo Martino lo sa fin troppo bene.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Kudos: 16





	Mi scaldi il corpo e l'anima

Non avrebbero dovuto farlo, questo Martino lo sa fin troppo bene.

Quando aveva accettato l’invito di Giovanni per una gitarella fuori porta a Bracciano non ci aveva visto nulla di male, sicuramente Giovanni avrebbe avuto l’accortezza di lasciare a lui e Niccolò la loro privacy. Non è andata così.

Potevano usare i sacchi a pelo ma no, due stanze per cinque persone sono anche troppe, più divano e poltrone. Martino ha passato una notte in bianco, Elia stravaccato alla sua sinistra e Niccolò alla sua destra, con Luchino avvolto nelle coperte e Giovanni unico possessore del secondo letto, l’unico ad aver avuto l’accortezza di salutare tutti alle due e andare a letto, gli altri sono crollati, e lui con loro. E sarebbe stato anche il meno se non fosse per una mano di Niccolò paurosamente vicina al suo inguine, non abbastanza da fargli una sega ma nemmeno abbastanza lontana da passare inosservata.

Per fortuna la mattina seguente gli altri se ne sono andati alla chetichella ma lui ha comunque trascorso una notte quasi in bianco. Niccolò invece è vispo come non mai ed è anche sicuramente arrapato pensa Martino nel sentire l’altro premere fin troppo contro il suo fondoschiena, solitamente non direbbe di no ad una sveltina di prima mattina, è pur sempre un adolescente, ma ora ha solo bisogno di un caffè, forse due, meglio cinque.

Ovviamente il suo moroso la pensa diversamente, e quei baci sulla sua schiena stanno funzionando fin troppo bene.

<< Buongiorno anche a te >> dice cercando di non gemere troppo forte, le pareti sono comunque sottili e non ha voglia di dare spettacolo, già prendersi per mano in pubblico spesso gli costa fatica.

<< Cosa vuoi fare? Restare a letto con me o raggiungere gli altri per colazione? >> lo provoca Niccolò, come se adesso avesse realmente voglia di fare colazione, non con l’erezione di Niccolò premuta contro di sé e i pantaloni del pigiama troppo stretti.

<< Minuto per minuto, no? >> risponde cercando di trattenersi. Per fortuna hanno a disposizione lubrificante e preservativi, avevano previsto di fare qualcosa la era prima, e nessuno ha avuto l’idea di rovistare nei cassetti.

<< Esatto >> è la replica di Niccolò prima di voltarsi e rovistare velocemente nel primo cassetto, se glielo avessero detto due anni fa non ci avrebbe mai creduto: una relazione seria con un ragazzo, è proprio vero che la vita è imperdibile pensa Martino. Niccolò si prende tutto il tempo per prepararlo, prima un dito, poi due che apre a forbice e infine tre, quando poi colpisce il punto giusto Martino Rametta vede le stelle, se fossero da soli gemerebbe come una pornostar ma siccome ci sono gli altri si limita a cercare la bocca di Niccolò in un bacio caotico e appassionato. Niccolò ricambia il bacio prima di portare una delle sue mani in basso verso la sua erezione bramosa di attenzioni.

Martino geme più forte prima di ricordarsi che non sono soli e soprattutto che hanno poco tempo.

<< Sbrigati, altrimenti l’arti ce sgamano >> sussurra e Niccolò gli dà un ultimo bacio prima di aprire il preservativo. Quando gli entra dentro Martino chiude gli occhi, è tutto troppo, quanto ne aveva bisogno. Niccolò gli dà il tempo di abituarsi e poi comincia a muoversi, spinte secche e decise, non hanno il tempo di gustarsi il rapporto come sempre, questa volta si tratta di venire il prima possibile e raggiungere gli altri cercando di apparire presentabili. I loro corpi si muovono insieme, come se fossero fatti per andare in sincrono, e Martino chiude gli occhi mentre Niccolò gli lecca quel punto sul collo che lo fa impazzire … quella era una porta che si apriva pensa distrattamente mentre va incontro alle spinte dell’altro.

Non vuole pensarci mentre Niccolò lo bacia, la sua mano intrecciata in quella di Niccolò che si muove sempre più velocemente, anche lui … oh cazzo quanto è vicino, ancora poco … quel punto lì, ancora una volta … oh si così … e poi lo sente venire. Martino lo segue poco dopo, il suo gemito soffocato dalle labbra di Niccolò Fares che lo stringe come se non dovessero più separarsi.

Non sa quanto restano in quella posizione, ma poi sente qualcuno che batte alla porta.

<< Avete finito voi due? Avete traumatizzato Luchino quindi la spesa andate a farla voi due, a’ zozzi! >> urla Elia prima che Martino avverta il fortissimo desiderio che la terra lo inghiotta. Niccolò invece ride, ‘sto fijo de … pensa Martino prima di ridere a sua volta.

Vivere minuto per minuto non è poi così male, almeno per loro.


End file.
